Quidditch Boy and The New Girl
by Lucky2
Summary: Oliver Wood has entered his last year at Hogwarts. On the train ride there, he meets a girl named Emma and starts to fall, hopelessly, helplessly, and desperately in love. My first H.P. story. Please review!
1. Meeting Emma

"Oliver!" Harry beckoned me as I stepped on the Hogwarts Express. "How have you been?"  
"Great, Harry, just great." I said. I slapped hands with Fred and George, the two Weasley's that were accompanying Harry and their little brother Ron.  
"Were are we sitting, then?" asked George.  
"Well, look," said Fred. "There's an empty room."  
The three of us walked over to occupy the room. But when we got there we saw that it wasn't empty. There was a red-headed girl sitting by the window. She looked up at us and smile. A sort of shy smile. She was beautiful. She had these lovely green eyes. I couldn't help but stare at her for a while. She wasn't wearing any Hogwarts Robes. Instead she was wearing a tight pink tank-top and a short denim skirt. And pink flip-flops. I could tell Fred and George were admiring her, too.  
"What?" She asked in an accent I had only heard on old cheesy sufer movies. "Something wrong with me? I have chocolate on my shirt, don't I? I knew I shouldn't have stopped for donuts on the way."  
"N-no." Fred said. "You're fine."  
"Okay," she said. "Are you all going to sit down, or what?"  
We took our seats. Valley girl. That's what her accent was. I had a distant cousin from California and I remember her saying that was what her accent was.  
"I'm Emma," she said. "Who are you?"  
"Well," I said. "I'm Oliver. But you can call me Wood, everyone else does. And this is Fred and George."  
"Twins!" She squaled. "How cute." She had a great smile.  
Fred and George blushed a bit.  
"Is this your first year?" I asked her.  
"Well, actaully," sha said. "Hogwarts is in London, but there is one other wizarding school. At least there used to be. They closed it down, becuase there were only like, five student. Including me. This year was supposed to be my last year there, but instead I got a letter to go here. I have to say, I was like really excited. But it seems that I am the ONLY Californian on the train!"  
"You're an American?" squeaked Fred.  
Emma nodded.  
"I've never met an American before." said George, a little shocked.  
"Well, I've never three wizards before." Emma said. "There were only wicthes at my school."  
"Wh-what's America LIKE?" Asked George.  
"Well, it's just like London, I suppose. I mean, it's a bit brighter in America, but pretty much the same." Emma said.  
"Do you know any famous Muggles?" Fred asked.  
"Why would she know famous Muggles?" I asked.  
"Well," said George. "Our dad's told us about California before. It's this place right by the beach. Loads of sunshine and plenty of Muggle celebrities."  
Emma giggled.  
"Are you kidding me?" She asked. "I live in Bakersfield. It's not exactly Hollywood. But, yeah. I have met some- what did you call them, muggles? Muggle celebrities."  
"Like who?" Asked Fred.  
"Well, first," Emma said, "you tell me what a muggle is."  
"A muggle," I said. "Is a non magic person."  
Emma nodded. "Well, I've met a few bands. Do you all listen to pop music?"  
We gave her a bit of a blank look.   
"Like, NSYNC or Britney Spears or the A*Teens?" Emma asked.  
"The A*Teens?" I said. "I went to a Muggle party once in Britain and they played a song by them."  
"Well, in America," Emma said. "There are tons of pop groups like them. And I've met losts of those, but only because I am an avid concert goer. You guys ever watch TV?"  
"Yeah!" Fred and George said with a grin. "But mum said we shouldn't. Says that's why Muggles are so, well, lazy."   
Emma giggled again.  
"Well, there is this show called TRL, and the host's name is Carson Daly. I met him once, too. But, I mean, besides that, I don't know any Muggle celebrities."  
"Wow," said Fred. "I've heard about that show."  
Emma nodded. "Carson's even cuter is person!" She giggled again and I have to say I was starting to fall in love with her laugh.  
"So, how long is this ride anyways?" Emma asked.  
"Long enough," Fred said.   
"Oh," Emma said. And the we felt the train jerk. Signifying that the train was starting. I looked at Emma, thinking this was going to be the best year at Hogwarts ever. 


	2. Arriving At Hogwarts

By around noon, Fred and George had gone off to cause some sort of mischieve. I sat next to a now dozing Emma and looked at her for a long moment. She moved a bit and I thought that maybe she was going to wake up. But she didn't.  
A bit latter the food troley came by. I woke Emma.  
"Are you hungry?" I asked.  
Emma looked at the tray. "Have you got a, like carrots or something?" She asked.   
The witch that rolled the troley stared at her.  
"I've got chocolate frogs." The witch said.  
Emma looked at me and whispered into my ear. "I've never heard of any of this stuff before."  
"Oh," I said. "Don't worry about it."  
I got us both some Every Flavor Beans and the witch walked off.  
"Every Flavor Beans?" Emma asked. "Are they like Jelly Belly's?"  
"What?" I asked.  
"You never had Jelly Belly's before?" Emma asked surprised. She reached for her bag and rummaged through it. She pulled out a bag of stuff that looked a lot like Every Flavor Beans. "Try one." She pushed the bag up to me.  
"Okay, you try one of these," I said.   
"At the same time, okay?" Emma said with a cute little smile.  
Emma tried one of the Every Flavor Beans and I tried one of her Jelly Belly's. It tasted a bit like strawberry's. I had never had a Every Flavor Bean that tasted like strawberry and I liked it.  
Emma was making a rather odd face.  
"What?" I asked.  
"It tastes like... like... like gym socks?" Emma said, a bit unsure.  
"When they say 'every flavor', they mean EVERY FLAVOR." I said with a laugh. Emma smiled. "I should have warned you."  
"That's okay. But, maybe I'll wait a while before I try some more."   
I nodded and couldn't help but still smile.  
"So what is Hogwarts like, anyways?" Emma asked. Her greens eyes shone with a childlike excitment I haven't ever seen in a girl my age.   
"Well, it's probably like your old school." I said. "But I've never seen your old school, so I can't say for sure."  
"I heard that Hogwarts is this big school that looks a bit like an old castle. And the Great Hall has a ceiling dipicting the sky outside. I can't even imagine how beautiful it must look on a sunny day when the sky is just that perfect shade of blue. Or on one of those nights where every star is shinging its brightest and the moon is sort of smiling at you. And I also heard that there is this beautiful forest sorrounding it. And even though we aren't aloud to go into it, it's great to look at. But, just listen to me babbling on and on. And I haven't even seen the place." Emma looked a little embarrased.  
"I don't mind," I said. "You make Hogwarts seem like some sort of dream land."  
"It will be to me," Emma said. "Anywhere without pollution is a heaven to me."  
I laughed. "Then you'll love Hogwarts."  
"I hope so." She said.  
There was a knock on the door and Hermoine Granger stepped in, with her friends Harry Potter and Ron Weasley at her side.  
"We were wondering if you met the new student, you know. The girl from Califor=" Hermoine stopped in mid-sentence at the sight of Emma.  
"Are you the girl from California?" Ron asked.  
Emma nodded. "Who are you?"  
Harry introduced everyone. "This is Hermoine, and Ron, and I'm Harry."  
"I'm Emma, very nice to meet you," Emma said, holding out her hand politely.  
They all shook it and she looked a little shy.  
"Forgive me, Harry," Emma said. "But I believe that I have heard about you before."  
Harry blushed a little. "I'm the one who didn't die when Voldermort, or as most people call him, You-Know-Who, attacked the non-evil wizards and witches. It's a long story. I'm sure you be bored."  
"No!" Emma said, a friendly smile on her face. "I love stories!"  
"Really?" Hermoine said. "Do you like to read?"  
"Sure!" Emma squealed. "Do you?"  
"Yes," Hermoine nodded wildly. "Someone who actually like to use her mind. I can't say I'm not relieved."  
Emma smiled as the three younger kids came in and interested her in stories of their past years at Hogwarts. Which I must admit, even enthralled me. And when Harry talked about the Quidditch games, I was happy to be able to jump in.  
"You're the captain?" Emma said, schocked. "Wow. Is it somewhat like football?"  
"No," said Hermoine, a muggle born, also." It's more like soccer."  
Emma nodded. So did Harry. Even though he was one of the most famous wizards in history, he had also grown up in the muggle world.  
"So do you have cheerleaders for this Quidditch game?" Emma asked.  
"Cheerleaders?" asked Ron.  
"What are cheerleaders?" I asked, unsure myself.  
"They are these girls who cheer on a sports team, in the Muggle world, anyways. They sort of keep the team's spirit up." said Harry.  
"We don't have them at Hogwarts," Hermoine informed Emma.   
"Well, maybe we could start a squad!" Emma said, her eyes glowing with excitement.  
Hermoine didn't look to sure about it. But, Emma looked like she couldn't wait. The train jolted to a stop and Hermoine, Harry, and Ron said goodbye to us.  
I led Emma over towards the Hogwarts.  
"What about my stuff?" Emma asked.   
"Don't worry about it," I said. "It'll be there."  
Emma turned around and looked at Hogwarts for the first time.  
"Oh, Wood," Emma said. "It's beautiful."   
So are you, Emma. So are you. 


	3. Sorting Hat

Once we entered the Great Hall, Professor Dumbledore asked Emma up to the staff table. She looked a bit nervous.  
"Don't worry," I assured her. "Dumbledore is a great wizard, but he's also a very kind man. He probably wants to put you under the Sorting Hat."  
She looked a bit confused. "Would you go up there with me?"  
I looked at Dumbledore. He nodded and walked Emma up to see him.  
"Welcome to Hogwarts, Emma." Dumbledore said. "What do you think."  
"It's perfect! Just great," Emma said. Dumbledore smiled and I cracked a grin myself.  
"You'll be the first under the Sorting Hat. Since you are the oldest. I am very pleased to have you here. I have heard you are a wonderful witch. Your old headmaster, Professor Christiansen, told me you were ahead of all your classmates. And I see you have already made a new friend." Dumbledore said all this with a kind smile. Emma was smiling widely and I was blushing a bit. Dumbledore cleared his throat so that all the people in the great hall turned their attention towards him.  
"Before the first years arrive," he said loudly. "We have a transfer student. Would you like to introduce her Wood?"  
I pulled Emma up to the front of the stage were the Sorting Hat lied on a stool.  
"This is Emma." I looked at her and whispered quickly, "What's your last name?"  
"Sims," she whispered back.  
"Emma Sims." I said. "She's from California."  
When Emma stood up in front of everyone, a few boys whistled and made hooting noises. Emma turned to me and blushed. I gave her a thumbs up, though and a smile crossed her face once more.  
She sat down on the stool and put the Sorting Hat on.  
After a few minutes, the Sorting Hat declared that it was sure where she should be.  
"I see Emma doing great things in..." The Sorting Hat declared. "Gryffindor!"  
The Gryffindor table cheered and I saw that the friends she had made on the train were standing up and clapping their hands wildly. So was I.  
I walked Emma back to the Gryffindor table and we sat and watched the first years be sorted.  
"Hey, Wood." Emma said to me in the middle of the feast.  
"Yeah?" I asked.  
"I'm really glad I'm in the same house as you."  
"I'm glad you're in the same house as me, too."  
After dinner,. Percy led us all to the common house and gave us the new password.  
"The password for this year is 'Hiccuping lizards'." Percy said with authority. He just had to be the Head Boy. God have mercy on us all.  
"What do we need the password for?" Emma asked. "Who are we supposed to tell it to?"  
"The picture of the fat lady," I said.  
"No!" Emma said. "Really?"  
"Really."  
"Hogwarts sure is interesting."  
"If you say so."  
"Well, I do. And I can't think of anyone better to show me all around it tomorrow then you."  
"Oh yeah? And if I don't want to?" I said with a joking sort of laugh.  
"You want to," Emma said as we walked into the picture hole, Emma staring behind her in disbelief.  
"Do I?"  
"Of course you do. I'll meet you here at seven tomorrow morning, okay?"  
I nodded without really thinking.  
"Goodnight, Oliver Wood," Emma said and hugged me goodnight.  
"Goodnight, Emma Sims," I said, hugging her back. "I will see you in the morning."  
"See, I told you you wanted to show me around." She giggled and bounced off to ask one of the other girls where she would be staying.  
"You've got the hots for her." George said to me.  
"I do not!" I blushed.  
"You do, too!" said Fred.  
"I'm going to bed now!" I said, boldly.  
"Oliver and Emma..." George said.  
"Cute little ring it's got, don't you think?" Asked Fred.  
"Sure do," George agreed.  
I tried to ignore them and headed up to bed. Trying to get a good night's sleep. But thoughts of Emma clouding my mind. 


	4. Emma's Run-In With The Dress Code

I got up a little early that morning and found myself actually primping. I was afradi someone would wake up, so I took extra care to be very quiet. I walked out into the common room and saw no Emma. Then I heard someone walking down the stairs that led to the girls' room. I looked up and saw Emma frowning and pulling at her robes.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.   
"Do I REALLY have to wear THESE for the rest of the school year?"  
I nodded with an apollegtic smile on my face.  
"But... but... They're so, bland. And I mean, how are we supposed to express our individuality if we all look exactly the same?"   
Emma pulled a mirror out of one of her pockets and checked her hair. I was wondering to myself what Professor McGonogall was going to think when she saw that make-up. Not a lot. Just a little bit of mascara and some shimmery suff on her eyes and cheeks. But she looked beautiful and she really did have the prettiest eyes I had ever seen.  
"... and black is really a bad color on me. I mean, don't get me wrong. It looks great on some people, like you for example, but warm colors really look better on me, you know?"   
I had completely lost track of what Emma was saying, I couldn't stop staring at her.  
"Let's just go down to get some breakfast real quick and then we can go look around." I said.   
"Alright," Emma said with a warm smile. I held my arm out to her and she accepted. We stopped by the Great Hall and got some toast and were off. I showed her all around the campus and told her where her classes were going to be according to her schedule. We had all of our classes together since we were in the same house, which was great with me.   
"We should probably get to Transfiguration." I said. "McGonogall will flip her lid if we're late."  
"Okay, can we just stop by the bathroom real quick?" Emma asked.  
"Sure."  
I let Emma stop by the bathroom and waited outside for her. When she came out, I was shocked to see what she had done with her robes. She made them about six inches shorter, showing her legs a lot. And they were no longer the plain dull black we all wore. The were black, still, just with a few hot pink alterations with the colar and the trims. And she was wearing a pair of sneakers, left foot in pink, right foot in purple, that said Converse on the sides of them.  
I was shaking my head.   
"You're nutters," I said. She just smiled. "No really," I continued. "When McGonogall sees you, you're in for it."  
"You don't think I look cute?" She said, admiring what must of been her wand's handiwork. She noticed me staring at her sneakers. "They're big favorites on the West coast in America. Only, me and my friends always swap colors. We just like 'em like that."  
"You DO look cute, but you're still crazy."  
  
  
We walked into Professor McGonogall's class room and she hadn't arrived yet. Everyone of the Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs (the Hufflepuffs were the ones we shared this class period with) gave her a double take. The girls immediately started gossiping. One of the muggle-born girls asked where on Earth you could still buy Converse. She just smiled and we took our seats.  
She leaned over and whispered, "I love attention."  
The bell sounded and I held my breath. I knew that any minute Professor McGonogall was going to walk into the class room and that was it. Dress code violations held firm with McGonogall. Three weeks detention, at least. I heard the door open and I held my breath.  
Profesor McGonogall walked into the room she stood in front of the class and looked around at the faces of her students. She stopped dead when she came to Emma.  
"Miss Sims!?!" She said.  
"Yes?" Emma asked.  
"Where ARE your school robes?"  
"Well, these are my school robes."  
"And what have you done to them?"  
"Well, there was nothing I read in the rules that said I couldn't CHANGE the way the robes looked. They just said that I had to WEAR them."  
"Please, come with me." McGonogall lead Emma out of the class room and turned to us before closing the door. "Everyone be working on your transfiguring of your seats in to armours. And you better be woking when I get back."  
"She's got it in for her," Alicia said.  
"Serves her right," said Percy. "She broke dress code."  
"Oh shove it, Weasley," I said. "She looked great."  
"Right," Percy said in a whisper to me. "Fred and George told me you fancied her."  
"I don't fancy her!" I said a bit too loud and some Hufflepuffs stared at me. "We're just friends, that's all."  
"Sure," Percy said. "Whatever you say." 


	5. Potions Class

Try as I might to deny it, though, I did fancy Emma. Everything about her. She came back into Transfiguration with Proffesor McGonogall. Wearing her robes the way they were supposed to be.   
I think I heard McGonogall say, "And I don't care what Dumbledore says, I do not think young ladies should wear make-up. It's just tacky."  
Emma slid into the seat next to me. "Tacky?" She said. "McGonogall thinks MY make-up is TACKY? Did you see how much rouge she was wearing. Now, that's tacky."  
I held back a laugh and grinned broadly.  
Percy turned around and looked at us.   
"Really, some of us are trying to do our work, could you keep it down?" Percy growled.  
"It's funny," Emma said, twirling her wand so that a 'I'm a brown-nosing twit' sign appeared on Percy's back. "But I just don't see how HE is related to Ron and Fred and George. I mean, he's so SERIOUS."  
I nodded. "Yeah, but you have to get to know him." I defended Percy, but didn't make a move to remove the sign.  
"I'll take your for it Oliver," Emma said.   
"Shhh!" Percy whispered.  
"Well, I'm being as quiet as I know how to be." Emma said, with an "innocent" smile on her face. "Scout's honor, Percy. Oli was just helping me with our assignment."  
"Well, do it quietly," Percy instructed. "We are all trying to concentrate."  
Percy turned around and Emma flipped her wand once more and the sign now read, 'Kick me, Percy, the "wonderful".' I laughed and Percy turned around and gave me a horrible frown.  
"What?" Emma asked.  
"Americans." Percy whispered, indignantly.  
  
  
  
Once we got out of class, I couldn't stop laughing.   
"I think Percy'll kill you by the end of the semester if you don't be careful. You know how it is, Mr. Prefect Head Boy. He thinks he owns the place."  
"Well, well. He'll just have to warm up to me. Or me to him. I'm not sure which one would be easier right now."  
"So, what happened with McGonogall and Dumbledore?" I asked.  
"Not much." Emma waved her wand at a broken nail and it replaced itself. "Just told me I couldn't alter my robes again. They put an un-seamstress charm on all my robes. We do get free weekends, don't we?"  
"Well..." I started, but Emma's attention had already been distracted by a poster we passed on our way to Potions with the Slytherin house.   
"Look, Oli," she said. "It's about that Quidditch thing. Our house is playin Ravenclaw for the first game. Are you nervous."  
"You know it's funny," I said. "But I really haven't been obssesing myself with it as much as I thought I would be."  
"Oh really?" Emma asked, still staring at the poster. "Why's that?"  
I couldn't really say why that was, because it was that my mind was on her. I'm sure if I didn't get my act together for the team, Angeline, Katie, the Twins, and Harry would have me for it. I am the captain after all, and I do have responsibilities. Even before girls.  
  
  
Potions class is everyone's least favorite. Well, not the Slytherins. They love it. Mostly because of the unfair treatment from the Potion's teacher, Severus Snape. He liked Slytherins and Slytherins only.  
"I'm good at potions," Emma whispered to me.  
"Oh really?" I asked, surprised. Most girls were better at things like Divination or Arthimancy or even Transfiguration, but most girls loathed potions.  
"Don't get me wrong," she said. "The icky frog's legs and such gross me out. But I have been making my own perfume for years now."  
"Is that why you smell so good, then?" I asked. Emma nodded and Percy dropped down a few seats in front of us, in a huff.  
"Something wrong, Percy?" Emma asked.  
"No." He said flatly.   
"That means he fought with Penny, his girlfriend." I whispered.  
"Oh, now see, that I could help with." Emma said. She looked sympathetic and swiped her wand so that her sign was removed from Percy's back. "But he would have to ask for my help." She sighed. "Boys just don't get things sometimes."  
I nodded, as if I knew what she was talking about.  
"Are you two planning on chatting away all period again, like you did in Transfiguration?" Percy yelped.  
"Sorry," Emma said. "At my old school, all we did was talk. Well, that's not ALL we did. But, you know."  
"Don't worry about Percy," I said. Shifting my gaze to the teacher that had just Apparated, I pointed at Professor Snape. "Worry about HIM."  
Emma looked up. She gave a disaproving look. And didn't say anything as Snape began and the class came to order.  
"Oliver," Emma whispered after we had started our work on a potion to prevent the reactions of a wherewolve bite. "That is so sad."  
"What is 'so sad'?" I asked.  
"Well, that poor guy is so pale. I'm sure he would smile more and be nicer to his students if he just yoga-ed ten minutes every morning and went to the tanning bed five minutes every afternoon."  
I looked at her and checked if she was being serious. She was, though. And she was biting her bottom lip as Snape drew ever closer, checking everyone's work. I laughed.  
"I didn't REALLY mean that you should be afraid of him, you know."  
Emma nodded, but continued to bite her bottom lip in insecurity, anyways.  
"But, he looks, so... so... so..."  
"Miss Sims, Mister Wood. Can I help you two? Or are you just going to sit here and talk all period?" Snape said suddenly. I saw Emma clamp her teeth down on her bottom lip. I was afraid it was going to start bleeding soon, if she wasn't carefull. "Not getting off to a very good start, are you, Sims? First your abomination of a copy of our robes and now you can't seem to keep your mouth shut." Snape turned around, grinning with approval of his knock down of student enthusiasm.  
"Well, it seems to me," I heard Emma say, but didn't quite believe it. "that it's only fair for us to talk, because we have already finished our potion in record time and without any errors, you will see, Professor."  
Snape turned around and looked down at Emma. But she wasn't biting her lip anymore. Just staring proudly. He checked our potion and Emma was right. She was good at Potions. Snape looked utterly depressed and skulked back to the front of the room.  
Emma clapped her hands and smiled. "Well, I geuss that's that. But he should STILL start tanning. And that Yoga WOULDN'T kill him."  
"Unfortunately," I said. Emma smiled. And Percy turned around and shook his head. 


	6. The Quidditch Game

The rest of the teachers at school didn't seem to mind Emma. She was very vibrant and smart, and talented. So I could see why. The other kids all warmed up to her, too.   
The first month of school went by very good. I spent most of my time with Emma. The rest of it at Quidditch practice. I was very pleased with how things were going and the first tournament was in a week. School was hard, as usual. Because, I don't really like school work. Not as much as I like Quidditch. Or Emma. But, whatever.  
Lessons did become increasingly more enjoyable with Emma there. And so what if she was ages smarter than me. And that Percy was growing to dislike her more and more because the teachers liked her just a little better. What was she supposed to do, stop using her brain?   
This year was going by great. And without a hitch so far. I could only wait to see what else would happen.  
  
The day of the tournament came. It was a really beautiful Saturday and I was very nervous.  
"Don't worry," Emma said. "You'll do great. I just know it!"  
"And how do you know?" I asked. "Been spending extra time in Divination?"  
"No, I just know you are very talented and I have faith in you."   
I hugged her. "Thanks."  
We had become very close. I was her first friend at Hogwarts and now her closest. I left breakfast early with the rest of the team and went to get ready. We had to win the Cup this year. We just had to. We had been robbed of it twice already. And I really wanted it.  
After everyone was ready, I got up in front of them and gave my pep speech.  
"Okay, guys, we have to win. We have to. This is my last year and my last chance for victory."  
"Maybe we should have practiced more," Angelina said. "Instead of socializing."  
"Oh bug off," Harry said. "He was just making Emma feel at home."  
Had I really neglected the team that badly?   
"Oliver's a great coach," Fred said. He turned to me. "Don't worry about it, buddy. Angelina is just jealous."   
Angelina went slightly pink.   
"Alright then," I said. "Off to the field."  
When I got out there with the rest of the team, I looked around the stands. I saw Emma standing with Hermoine and Ron and Ginny Weasley. I wasn't sure at first, so I gave her a double take. But, there she was. Out of her robes. In a very tiny skirt and a small top. It was all done out in red and gold and said Griffyndor on the front. She was holding big pom-poms of the same color in her hands and she was shouting furiously. Cheering with everyone else. I smiled at her and silently prayed McGonagall didn't see her quite yet. Because she did look quite adorable.  
I heard Madam Hooch start the game. Everything after that was a blur. I stoped paying attention to the announcer long before this game. It helped me concentrate. And at last I saw Harry zooming through the stadium, following a tiny flurry of gold. I saw him reach out and grab it. He had the Snitch.  
I did a loop-ti-loop and saw Harry staring at the Snitch. I looked up and saw Emma jumping up and down and screaming. Flailing the pom-poms wildly.  
The team went to exit the locker room to go up to the party that ahd definately started now. Angelina hadn't spoken to anyone since this morning. Not even in time-outs. When I exited the locker room, Emma was standing there. Bouncing up and down. She hugged me tight.  
"Congratulations! I am so proud of you."  
"It was all Harry." I said modestly.  
"Yeah, Harry was WONDERFUL, but I am still proud of you. You did great as... As... um...."  
"The Keeper." I said.  
"Right, the Keeper. I've almost got this sport down."  
I put my arm around Emma's waist and we walked up the stairs.   
We were almost to the Griffyndor common room with Emma chatting away about how exciting the tournament was, when Professor McGonagall bumped into us, literally.  
"Emma Sims!" she yelped.  
"What?" Emma asked.  
"Where ARE your robes?"  
"Oh, well, see, back home we have these cheerleaders who keep everyone's spirit's up during games. And I was just trying to be a spiritfull example for my fellow Griffyndors and cheer the team on." She said. McGonagall just threw her hands up in the air.  
"Oh, forget it!" She yelled and walked away. Emma giggled. And she looked around at the guys that I just noticed were staring at her. She kicked her foot in the air and drug me along.  
  
Once we got to the common room, the party had already started. Cheering and music filled the room and food was going around everywhere.  
It was getting on to midnight and I had been dancing with Emma all night. I hadn't even changed out of my Quidditch robes. Emma finally pulled me over to a more quite place close to the stairs of the girls' dormitory.  
"Oliver, I've been thinking about it and I decided that I really like you and that we should really start dating." She said.  
I didn't know what to say. I mean, yeah I liked her, too. But this was so sudden. After a moment of silence, Emma finally said, "Aren't ya gonna say anything?  
"I like you, too." I said. It didn't really sound like me, though. I had no idea why, because I am usually not shy around girls.  
"Really?" she asked. I nodded and a broad grin crossed my face. I took her by her shoulders and held her closer to me. And then I kissed her real gently on the lips. She smiled and I kissed her again.  
We kissed for almost fifteen minutes. And then Fred came over and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Hey guys! Emma and Oliver are having a right comfy time snogging in the corner over there!"  
The night continued untill Filch came in and screamed at us to go to bed. That this mess was just unimaginable.   
I slept great that night. 


End file.
